


Kna Kna

by YukichanMikudesu



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Neko Tony, Possessive Steve, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukichanMikudesu/pseuds/YukichanMikudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce accidently mixes unknown elements and creates a whole other element that can affect Natalie, Tony's sister, and anyone who either has her blood or is the same species as her. Unfortunately for Tony, he has Natalie's blood coursing through his veins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kna Kna

Tony poked at the odd substance Bruce had accidently made. “What does it do?” he asked.

“It doesn’t affect us, that’s for sure. Where’s Natalie, she may know.”

“We’re not getting her any time soon,” Tony sighed.

“Why not?”

“Five minutes ago, she just burst out of the building as if it was on fire.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, maybe it affects her kind.”

Bruce watched as Tony once again poked at the substance. Bruce felt alarm shoot through his body as he realized something. Tony had her blood running through his veins so he must, at least, be a small decimal of her kind. “Tony, wouldn’t you technically be part of her kind?”

Tony went rigid as he felt something odd coursing through his veins. He suddenly felt something on top of his head. He slowly touched two black cat ears that sat upon his head. He looked to Bruce who was blinking furiously. “Oh shit,” Tony whispered.

“You’ve got a tail too,” Bruce gapped, pointing to the black tail that curled around Tony’s leg. “I think we ought to hide you until this thing wears off.”

“I have a feeling that this isn’t going to wear off in twenty four hours Bruce. What am I supposed to do?”

“Go on another one of your ‘I’m going to stay locked away’ moments.”

“I can’t!”

“Why not?”

“I promised Steve I wouldn’t lock myself away tonight!”

“Tell him something came up in the lab and we need to fix this mess. It’s the truth.”

“Ow about you tell him,” Tony said, not pronouncing the h.

“Say that again.”

“Ow about you tell him.”

“The first word.”

“Ow Bruce! I’m saying ow!” Tony growled in frustration, ears and tail suddenly standing on edge.

“Say hat.”

“At.”

“Say house.”

“Ouse.”

“Say hatch a mad hatter hand.”

“Atch a mad atter and.” Tony’s eye went wide as he realized exactly why Bruce kept asking him to pronounce words that started with h. “I can’t pronounce,” Tony began only for not sound to come out when he attempted at saying h.

“Okay, we need to see if there are any other letters you can’t pronounce. Try going through the whole alphabet.” Upon Bruce’s request, Tony did just that. “Try saying sphere.”

“Sphere,” Tony said, somehow pronouncing each letter.

“How odd,” Bruce sighed. “I don’t know what else has been affected so I can’t have you going out there.”

“Exactly! What am I going to tell Steve!”

“How is your relationship with Steve going?” Bruce asked. Tony sat down and thought about it, or tried to. Instead, Tony’s mind began to wander to those heavenly muscles the super soldier serum bestowed upon Steve. Tony hadn’t noticed the drool dripping from his open mouth until Bruce carefully took some onto a popsicle stick. “I’m going to check this. I have never seen you do that at the mention of Steve.” Bruce walked to the other side of the room, putting the popsicle stick in some sort of machine. “I noticed you drool a little every time someone says Steve.” Tony immediately knew what Bruce was talking about when he felt a bit of drool slide down the side of his mouth. “We need to hide you just in case someone tries to come into the room,” Bruce hummed, pushing Tony near a secret compartment. Bruce closed the compartment the second Tony was situated to test if a single part of his body visible. Luckily, not a single hair was visible. Just as Bruce was about to open the compartment, the lab doors were opened.

“Bruce, have you seen Tony?” Steve asked, walking into the room. “Jarvis told me Tony’s in the lab.”

“Why are you looking for him?” Bruce asked nervously.

“He promised me we could do a private movie night tonight,” Steve sighed, slouching against the door that kept the secret compartment closed.

“Well, I think Jarvis is lying. Tony’s not here right now.”

Steve frowned. “Jarvis isn’t capable of lying.”

“Maybe Tony made some sort of modification to Jarvis.”

“Sir,” Jarvis stated, slight irritation in his voice. “The only modification Mr. Stark has done to me is to allow me to speak my emotions through my voice. I have yet to be able to lie. It might help if you use a cat whistle.”

“Cat whistle?” Steve questioned. “Why in the hell would I use that?”

“I could imitate one if you’d like?”

“No!” Bruce yelled. Tony jumped in the compartment, having not expected Bruce to yell. As a result of jumping, Tony made a little thump, one Steve immediately heard.

“What was that?” Steve asked.

“A cat that got caught up in an accident. I don’t know what’ll happen if you use a cat whistle on it so I suggest you don’t,” Bruce hissed. “Now shoo, Tony’s not in here. He went out to get cat food for the poor thing.”

“Where is the cat? I’m particularly good with cats.”

“Oh that explains a lot. Okay, get out!” Bruce huffed. With much reluctance, Steve complied. Once Bruce was sure Steve was out of sight, he opened the compartment. Tony rolled out and stared at Bruce with wide eyes. “What?”

“He smells heavenly,” Tony gasped, acting as if he hadn’t had a whiff of oxygen.

“Get up genius,” Bruce huffed, trying to interact with Tony’s ego. Steve burst into the room, taking both of them by surprise.

“Also if you,” Steve began, only to trail off.

“STEEEEVE!” Tony cried, jumping over a whole bunch of equipment. He slammed his face into Steve’s toned chest, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist. A quiet purr sounded from Tony as he rubbed himself against Steve, his tail swishing violently in pure glee. Steve was in shock.

“So this is the cat Bruce was talking about,” Steve chuckled. That snapped Tony back to his senses. He released Steve and jumped back over the equipment, running in the opposite direction. “Tony!” Steve called, quickly chasing after Tony. “Come here!”

“Should I use the cat whistle sir?” Jarvis questioned, amusement evident in his voice.

“That sounds really good right now.” In response, Jarvis imitated a cat whistle. Tony crouched down and started to violently scratch at his cat ears. “That’s enough Jarvis!” Steve yelled, worried that Tony may have nails now that he was a cat. Steve crouched besides Tony. His left ear was bleeding. Steve sighed, wishing he had known about Tony’s nails. Steve removed his chest, chuckling slightly as he watched drool drip from Tony’s mouth. “You’re drooling,” Steve teased. Tony blinked in a lack of understanding before realization dawned on his expression. He turned his head away only for Steve to grab Tony’s chin and turn him to face Steve. Steve tilted forward and gently kissed Tony’s lips. “Do you know my favorite animal?” he whispered. “Personally, just between you and me, it’s a cat.” With that, Steve dropped his shirt on Tony’s head and picked Tony up bridal style. Tony released a cry of surprise as Steve burst out of the lab. “Just because you’re in this condition doesn’t mean you can get out of our very private movie night,” Steve hummed. “And because you almost got away, I’m changing the arrangement.”

“Steve!” Tony whined, very obviously clawing at the shirt.

“Pretend like you’re asleep,” Steve whispered. Tony went limp in Steve’s arms, carefully tucking his tail into his shirt.

“Hey Steve,” Logan said. “Do you have any idea where Natalie might be? I was told she bolted out of the building.”

“Does she have any safe houses?”

“The only safe house I know of is this one. I know she hangs out with Deadpool sometimes.”

“I’ll start there.”

“Good luck!” Steve called as Logan ran off. Steve continued his walking until they reached Steve’s bedroom. Steve dropped Tony on his bed and went to look at the movies. When Tony removed Steve’s shirt off his head, Tony got an eyeful of Steve’s bent over ass. Whether it was intentional or not, it just made Tony’s head spin. He scrambled backwards until he hit the wall, making a loud thump. Steve stood up straight, much to Tony’s relief. Tony released a small sigh, glad that Steve was no longer bent over. Steve turned on his shoeless heel and stared at Tony. Steve couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at Tony’s flustered expression. “What, were you looking at my ass?” Steve teased, not really meaning it. Tony gulped, swallowing a huge ball of saliva that had begun to form in his mouth. “You really were staring at my ass, weren’t you?” Steve gasped. In all the year he’d known Tony, not once had he been consciously staring at Steve’s ass. Steve was fully aware of the love Tony fought to hide. Maybe whatever accident Bruce caused would help Tony understand his feelings. Tony grabbed one of Steve’s pillows and shoved it in his face. Tony stayed like that until he no longer felt Steve looking at him. Once Tony was sure Steve’s gaze was gone, he immediately removed the pillow from his face with a soft gasp, as if he hadn’t breathed in. “What? My scent affects you that much?” Steve teased. Tony yelped at Steve grabbed him by the ankles, dragging him. Steve let go of Tony when he was sitting right in front of him. Tony tilted his head downwards only for Steve to slip a finger under his chin and tilt it upwards. “That shade of red looks wonderful on you,” Steve chuckled. Steve couldn’t help but tease Tony in any way possible, not sure whether he’ll be like this tomorrow. Tony’s face went a deeper shade and his tail curled around Steve’s leg. “What’s this?” Tony’s tail twitched, tightening its muscles around Steve’s leg. “What’s you little tail doing, hm?” Tony’s nose twitched ever so slightly. Steve lost his smirk for a second before a soft smile sat on his expression. Tony shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to be in Steve’s gaze. Steve smirked and backed off. He walked over to the box that held a bunch of different movies. Underneath the box was a secret compartment that held pornography. Steve smirked, remembering the time Tony had sneaked the movies into Steve’s bedroom after a mission. Tony had said in a note that Steve needed to see and hear some of the finer more adult parts of life. It was a whole different array of pornography. There were five that were Stark approved. Steve grabbed the most hardcore pornography Steve had. He smirked, wondering if this would’ve happened if Tony wasn’t a cat. Cats kind of have this effect of Steve. Steve popped the disc into the DVD player and strut back to the bed. He crawled onto the bed and sat with his back against the wall. Tony was still sat at the edge of the bed. He crawled over to the middle of the bed, grabbing a pillow. Tony curled himself around the pillow, tail laying lazily next to Steve. The disc menu popped up and Tony shot up in alarm, tail super tense.

“Keep the volume down, please,” he hissed.

“But I want to hear it nice and loud,” Steve chuckled, pressing play.

“Steve!” Tony whined. He ran over to Steve, quickly hiding behind him. Steve rolled his eyes, making himself comfortable with Tony behind him.

Halfway through the movie, Tony was squirming terribly. Steve stopped watching the movie to see Tony scratching at his ears. Steve immediately stopped the movie and furiously grabbed Tony’s wrists. “Tony!” he yelled, his expression full of anger. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“It wouldn’t stop!” Tony cried, tears streaming down his eyes. “It’s loud and it wouldn’t stop!” Steve’s expression changed from anger to guilt. He had completely forgotten that cats can hear better than humans. Tony kept on jabbering. Steve carefully let go of Tony’s hands and, without looking away from Tony, grabbed a first aid kit, treating the wounds on Tony’s ears. When Steve finished, Tony went to stand up.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Steve questioned.

“Bathroom,” Tony said, trying to get off of the bed. Tony tried to get up when Steve put a hand on Tony’s stiff crotch. Tony released a quiet meow only to slam a hand onto his mouth in embarrassment. Steve smirked, rubbing Tony’s crotch. Tony began to involuntarily meow, swishing his tail slightly.

“I can relieve you of your problem,” Steve hummed, suddenly growing uncomfortable in his jeans. Steve was never sexual active, not until he met Tony. After he met Tony, he’d get hard on a daily basis. He eventually found himself jerking off with Tony in his mind. He had only used the pornography to test if it was just Tony that he liked. Just as he theorized, it was Tony and Tony alone that made Steve feel this way. Tony whined, shaking his head. “No? Why not? This is better than rubbing yourself, isn’t it?” Tony shook his head again and Steve grabbed Tony’s waist, holding him down. With one hand holding Tony down, Steve used the other one to remove Tony’s pants and boxers in one tug. Tony gasped as he the cold air hit his skin, goose bumps forming on his arms.

“Steve, what are you?” Tony whispered. Steve stared at Tony’s semi hard member.

“I wonder if it tastes as good as it looks,” Steve hummed. He chuckled as it suddenly sprung up completely. “That’s much better.”

“Steve, don’t,” Tony whined.

“I do what I want, I’m the captain here.” With that, Steve basically devoured Tony’s member. Tony’s tail wrapped around Steve’s arm as Tony tried to pull Steve’s hands from his waist. Steve complied only to put his hands on Tony’s legs, still keeping him in place. Steve momentarily let go of Tony’s member. “That’s more like it.” Steve nodded his head, knowing that now Tony could easily buck his hips. Steve took Tony’s member back into his mouth. He felt Tony’s tail pull desperately at his arm. Tony was meowing again and again and again. It was a sound that made Steve terribly hard. Steve used one hand, lifting Tony’s shirt off him, and petted Tony’s head. Tony became incredibly louder, meowing much more often.

“Stop!” he suddenly cried. “I wanna!” 

“You wanna what?” Steve asked, stroking Tony’s leg.

“I wanna suck you,” Tony whispered. Steve eyes went wide. Steve suddenly found himself laying on his back, Tony on top of him. Tony yanked Steve’s pants and boxers off and was meet with Steve’s dick. “You’re a monster!” Tony gasped at Steve’s foot long dick. “It’s not even fully hard yet!”

“You like it?” Steve teased. Tony’s eyes were suddenly half open and Steve got the feeling he was in over his head.

“I like it a lot,” Tony whispered huskily, seductively licking Steve’s dick. “You’re really big,” Tony said in between licks. “And hot.” Tony tried to get all of Steve into his mouth. Steve gasped when he felt his dick hit the back of Tony’s mouth.

“Tony,” Steve gasped as Tony continued to put more of Steve in his mouth. “Tony, stop it.” It was as if Tony had no gag reflex seeing as he didn’t gag. “Have you done this before?” Tony hummed a yes, earning a deep, long moan. Steve removed his shirt so that he was completely naked. Steve slipped a finger down Tony’s spine. Steve watched as Tony’s tail stopped moving and twitched violently. Steve continued to let his finger trail downwards until it teased Tony’s asshole. “What about here? Have you been touched here before?” Tony hummed a no, reluctantly taking Steve’s member out of his mouth.

“I trained my mouth to make it feel wonderful. My asshole, however, has never been touched.”

“Not even by yourself?”

“I’m completely virgin there Steve.”

Steve took a moment to admire the redness Tony’s face currently had. It was obvious Tony was completely flustered talking about this. “Why?” Steve asked.

“For you.”

“Excuse me?”

“I love you.”

Steve grabbed Tony’s head, pulling him up. Steve heatedly kissed Tony. Steve placed Tony on his lap. Tony kissed Steve desperately, almost as if Steve was the only thing keeping Tony alive. It might as well be true. If Tony forgot to eat, Steve was there immediately with Tony’s favorite meal. If Tony fell off a stool, Steve was the first person to be there even if he wasn’t the first person to know. If Tony was falling without his suit, Steve would jump after him. Tony indeed depended on Steve for survival. Steve took a bunch of precum on to his fingers before teasing Tony’s hole with them. Tony thrust his hips downwards, shoving Steve’s index finger inside. Tony gasped before releasing a low moan. “Desperate, aren’t we now?” Steve chuckled. Steve rubbed Tony’s insides, earning multiple meows. “You’re pretty sexy like this. Don’t you think it’s a little kinky?” Tony’s nose twitched as well as his tail and member. “I’m gonna make you scream my name Tony. I’ll make you so sensitive, you’ll cum the second I touch you.”

“That’s cheating,” Tony gasped. “Talking dirty.”

“Is it really?” Steve teased. “I think you’ve cheated too.”

“As if,” Tony said, moaning in between those simple words.

“Oh really? If I recall, you once chose a movie for Movie Night two weeks in a row after you had made us completely confused through your little experiment.”

“That wasn’t cheating,” Tony moaned. “I was confused too. I was affected too you know. The only person who wasn’t was Natalie and Logan. If anyone cheated, it was Natalie. Logan was on a trip the week prior so he had no idea who was up next. Natalie said that it was my turn so I chose.”

Steve bit on Tony’s skin, marking him. In response, Tony’s tail wrapped around Steve’s member. “What’re you doing down there?” Steve asked, using his free hand to stroke Tony’s tail.

“Not the tail!” Tony gasped.

“Awe, but I like the tail,” Steve teased.

“Please leave the tail alone!”

“But I really like how you react when I touch your tail. It makes more precum leek out of your wonderful dick. You taste like sweets you know.”

“Shut up!” Tony stuttered.

“Awe, it’s too late for you to be getting flustered.” Steve laughed at Tony expression. Tony grabbed Steve’s wrist and yanked the finger out of himself. Steve went to open his mouth only for it to hang open with no sound being produced when Tony slammed Steve’s dick into his ass.

“SHIT!” Tony yelled. “Fuck, don’t move. Aw shit fuck crap shit fuck ah, no enough cuss words in my vocabulary.” Steve stared at Tony in awe. “You’re deep,” Tony whispered. “So deep.”

“That’s some foul language Tony,” Steve hummed, pulling out and thrusting into Tony despite his request. “I think you should be punished.

“Shiz!” he cried, almost cussing again. “Steve, do you realize how big you are! I need to adjust to your size!”

“No, you want to adjust. This is punishment for cussing.” Steve continued the torcher, thrusting into Tony multiple times, missing Tony’s prostate by a centimeter each time.

“I’m sorry,” Tony gasped. “I won’t do it again!” Slowly, the pain turned into a blazing pleasure. “Steve,” Tony moaned. “Oh goodness gracious! Steve, you’re missing my prostate!”

“And I hit it before?” Steve question.

“When I slammed my ass onto your dick!” Tony cried. Steve flipped them over, throwing Tony’s legs over his shoulder for deeper access. Steve thrust with as much force as he could, receiving a loud moan accompanied by a loud meow.

“I think I could get used to you being a cat,” Steve hummed, slamming into Tony’s prostate relentlessly. Tony suddenly fell silent as his whole body went tense, all the muscles in his ass tightening around Steve’s dick. All the pressure from Tony’s tight grip and Tony’s incredibly tight ass caused Steve to cum just as Tony did. “Oh shit,” Steve gasped. “I could definitely get used to this.” Tony and Steve laid together in the afterglow. Steve began to take his dick out of Tony when Tony held him in place.

“I could go for another found,” Tony said in between gasps. “What about you?”

“Definitely.”

 

Ten rounds. So far, Tony and Steve have done ten round without taking it out. They were currently on their eleventh. Steve found himself thank god for having the serum he had, knowing that if he didn’t have the serum, he’d have collapsed after round five. That was the most intense round before round eleven came around. Currently, Steve laid on his back while Tony rode him. Tony held onto Steve’s wrists while his tail was curled around Steve’s right arm. Tony was relentless bouncing up and down. Steve suddenly grabbed Tony waist and slammed him downwards, holding him in place. “Steve!” Tony moaned, obviously trying to whine.

“I need to know,” Steve whispered.

“Need to know what?” Tony asked, his tail gently stroking Steve’s face.

“Is this a one night stand?” Steve asked.

“A little late for such a question, isn’t it?”

“You’re right,” Steve sighed, releasing Tony’s hips.

Tony bent downwards, kissing Steve gently. “As much as you’d like this to be a one night stand, that’s never going to happen.”

Steve kissed back. “Do you mean it?”

“Of course I do. Why would I lie about this? You’ve already let go of my hips.”

“We’ll be boyfriends, right? We won’t just fuck each other senseless?”

“Hell no. We’ll go on dates, go on vacations together, and fight badies together. Just between you and me, my sister and I are getting a band of look-a-likes that are similar to each of us in every way. Every single way. They were made to use against us. The people who made them forgot about one thing: they’re intelligent as hell. Especially mini me. Because of that, and who they were made to resemble, they really want to be a part of us. So why not? That way, the Avengers can have a worry free week of vacation anywhere in the world every so often, just like normal people, you know.” Steve nodded his head, pulling his dick out slightly before slamming Tony’s prostate. “Holy moly macaroni!” Tony cried.

“More vacation sounds nice,” Steve murmured. “So, when were you planning on telling the whole gang?”

“When Furry approved of the team,” Tony gasped, Steve relentlessly ramming into Tony’s prostate. “Stop that, I’m trying to have a conversation here.”

“Sorry, but the conversation is over. Let’s get back to mating, hm?”

The rest of the night had been spent screwing each other senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do tell me what you think.


End file.
